Jocelyn Chaise
Jocie is the house from the poem 'Pussy Cat Pussy Cat' Character Personality Jocie is usually very shy and quiet. She comes across as meek and timid, she barely speaks in public and is literally as silent as a mouse. If were in a room, unless you were informed of her being there or you saw her coming in, you wouldn't even notice her there. When she does speak, Jocie stutters a lot and when people make her nervous, she tends to be clumsy and awkward, often saying 'ummmmm.....'. If you manage to approach her and make her comfortable around you, she turns out to be very nice and kind. Jocie always puts her friends before herself and has a fierce sense of loyalty. Despite seeming to be very calm and quiet, Jocie can lash out at any moment if someone takes things too far. Jocie will defend her friends with everything she has and will even resolve to swearing to get her point across. Appearance Jocie has soft, light brown hair that reaches just above her waist in loose waves. Her eyes are a warm, rich brown tht resembles the color of chocolate. She has pale skin that looks white. Around her left eye is a light brown circle. She also has a long, pink tail and white mouse ears. Fairy tale – How the Story Goes It's a poem and it goes like this: Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been? I've been to London to visit the Queen. Pussy cat, pussy cat, what did you do there? I frightened a little mouse under her chair. How does Jocelyn come into it? Well after the mouse ran away from Pussy Cat, he went back into his hole and he had lots of babies with his mate, Jocie being the first. Relationships Family Jocie comes from a large family, consisting of her parents, herself and nine younger siblings who are each at least five years younger than her. Friends Jocelyn doesn't have any friends yet, I doubt anyone even knows she's there Enemies Jocelyn shows immense dislike to Charlotte Wangbord Pet Being an animal herself, Jocie finds it wrong to have a pet Romance .......... Outfits Basic Jocie wears a white dress that reaches just above her knees. It is puffy and it has a sweetheart neckline lined with brown faux fur. Its hem is also lined with brown faux fur. Over her dress she wears a loose brown cardigan that slips off her shoulders. She wears brown boots with high heels, trimmed with white fur. Around her neck is a silver chain with a brown mouse pendant. Also she has matching brown mouse earrings. Her makeup consists of chocolatey brown eyeshadow and the same color lipstick Legacy Day Tba Getting Fairest Tba Quotes Tba Notes * Jocie has a fear of cats * Jocie enjoys chocolate very much * Jocie's favourite colors are brown and white * Her middle name, Sourilla, comes from 'Souris', which is French for mouse. Likewise, her last name is French for chair, referring to the Queen's throne which is mentioned in the poem Gallery Category:Rebels Category:TaylorRocks's OCs Category:Females Category:Characters